Currently, state of the art RF systems that support phased array antennas use a non-integrated phase shifter. This results in power losses, while increasing weight, size, and cost. Advances have been made developing RF systems with integrated phase shifters. However, to support large phased array antennas, new techniques are needed to generate many precise phase shifts. Integrating the phase shifters with the RF transceiver will improve the performance and lower the cost these systems.